


No Promises, but i’ll think it over

by SevenXThirteen



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenXThirteen/pseuds/SevenXThirteen
Summary: Cloud agrees to visit Jessie tomorrow night for Pizza. What does Tifa think of all this? What will Cloud do? and how much does Jessie really want Cloud?
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During this Final Fantasy release I just knew I had to write something! Jessie has really become a favorite of mine! Now I am Team Tifa but can't deny they did Jessie really well in this game... maybe a little too well! Enjoy!

“No Promises, but i’ll think it over”

Jessie removes her hands off Cloud in a sudden surprise.

“Really? You Will!?”

Before she could think of anything else she went on a tangent, saying the first thing that came to her head.

“I make a mean pizza, I’ll have you know!”

The ingredients popped in her like it was second nature, wanting to use the full advantage to impress Cloud.

“Marche, luche, black milly, red shelly -I use only the best ingredients!”

For a moment she trailed off away from Cloud’s eye contact with her, but only a brief moment before she leans in closer to him.

“Sound good?”

Cloud let out an awkward sigh, he couldn’t keep up with what she was saying but noticed that she was enjoying herself.

“Never heard of any of that stuff.”

“Aww, you are so adorable, you know that!?”

She clasped her hands together like a maiden in love. His reply was more than cute for an awkward tough guy.

“You just leave everything to me -it’ll be great!”

She giggles at his lack of reaction.

“Nighty night!”

She quickly closes the door before Cloud could say anything, leaving only a moment to himself standing alone outside her door. To his surprise however the door re-opens a tiny portion to reveal her face.

“Psych!”

Jessie winks at him and sticks her tongue out before officially closing the door on him for the night. She quickly leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

“Did… did he really say yes!?”

_ Well no… he didn’t say yes… but he didn’t say no. _

_ Does that mean he’s really coming tomorrow!? _

She walked over to her bed and began to remove her armor.

“Does this mean -It’s a date?”

A big smile covered her face, a smile that wouldn’t disappear even when she went to sleep.

Cloud walks back to his unit home thinking back on what just happened.

“Is this a date?”

He said under his breath. Cloud doesn’t have experience with these types of situations, but brushed it off for now since he was pretty tired from the mission that just finished.

As he walks past the bar Tifa can see Cloud just from the entrance, the lights still on.

“I wonder what he’s up to?”

“Who Ex-Soldier boy?”

Barret walks up behind Tifa to see a tired looking Cloud walking past the bar.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe he plans on finally leaving soon!”

He gives out a laugh but see’s that Tifa wasn’t at all invested in his joke.

“Do you think he’ll really leave this soon?”

“Well uhhh… I mean his services are done right? He got his money!”

He walks back to clean some tables.

“Was in it only for the money anyways wasn’t he?”

Tifa was still looking outside with no Cloud in sight.

“Yea… I guess.”

Barret could obviously tell something was wrong with Tifa, he let out a huge sigh and put down the dishes.

“Why don’t you head home? You don’t seem yourself today.”

Tifa turned around surprised.

“No it’s ok! I’m fine. Really.”

“You can’t fool me, go talk to him.”

She dropped her head with sadness.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it! Now go talk to him before you miss your chance.”

Tifa raises her head and smiles at Barrett.

“Thanks Barrett.”

Perking up she leaves the bar to catch up to Cloud.

Back in his room Cloud removes his sword and places it by his bed. He always prefered to wear his uniform to sleep since he could never be too safe from a surprise attack. Laying down he closes his eyes and attempts to drift off to sleep before hearing a knock on the door.

"Cloud?"

Recognizing Tifa's voice he pulls himself up and sits.

"Yeah."

Tifa let's herself inside and closes the door behind her.

"You were out for awhile."

"Just walking."

She walks over towards Cloud and stands in front of him, fidgeting her fingers and moving her foot around.

"You… weren't planning on leaving Midgard anytime soon, were you?"

"Well, seems this old friend of mine's in a tight spot… long time ago I said I'd be there for her. Made a promise, so…"

Tifa lets out a sigh of relief.

"You remember that. Huh?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No No! I didn't mean it like that, it's just… it was so long ago."

She gives out a smile.

"Well, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know myself, since I'm not doing anything important right now seems my night will be taken tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What do you mean?"

"Jessie, she wants me to come over tomorrow."

"Come over?"

"To her house."

Tifa averted her eyes away from Cloud.

"Oh, is that so?"

Cloud noticed the uncertainty on her face.

"Are you ok?"

Her fingers began to fidget even more.

"I'm… fine. So what did she have planned?"

Cloud gestures Tifa to sit next to him and moves over.

She reacts in a shy manner but agrees to sit beside him.

"I think she wants me to try her pizza. She named a bunch of ingredients I've never heard of."

"I see."

Tiffa continues to keep eye contact away from Cloud.

"Haven't been back that long and already got yourself a date huh?"

"I'm not entirely sure I'd call it a date."

"A girl inviting you to her home to have a home cooked meal? That's called a date Cloud."

"Huh… never had time for that stuff, so I'm a little unfamiliar with this type of thing."

It was Clouds turn to fidget his fingers together.

Tifa's voice perked up a little at hearing his remark.

"Really? So you never went on dates back when you were a SOLDIER?"

"Nope, none at all. Even back when we were kids I only-"

"Only what?"

"I- uhh.. nevermind…"

_ He couldn't tell her that he only wanted to become a SOLDIER to impress her. _

"So… you just plan to have dinner?"

"I believe so, Jessie can be a sneaky one so I'm not entirely sure what she has in mind."

"But what about you? Is it  _ really _ just a dinner?"

Cloud looked up at the ceiling to think about the question.

He couldn't deny that recently he's been attracted to Jessie. Her flirtatious advancements had finally breached Clouds emotional wall,  _ especially  _ with that kiss she planted on him during the bike ride.

"I don't know. Really I don't."

But Tifa could tell something was off about Cloud's answer. She leaned in towards him and decided to look him straight in the eyes.

"Cloud. Did something happen between you? Answer me honestly… please?"

Cloud couldn't tell Tifa about the mission yet, but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"She asked for my help with something personal, and I helped her. That's all."

"Cloud I can tell when you leave out details."

"Well… she may have… kissed me."

Tifa widened her eyes in shock.

"She kissed you!?"

Her eyes couldn't help but stare at his lips.

"On the cheek, she kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh -I see."

_ So she's already making a move on him huh? I didn't think she was ever serious about anybody. _

"How did it make you feel?"

"Umm… Happy I guess? Like I said Tifa I don't have experience with this type of stuff."

Tifa could have sworn she saw him blush for a second.

_ I don't want to lose him. I tried my best to keep him here in Midgard… but now he's leaving me again? _

She could feel a swirl of emotions overcome her mind. Fear, sadness, regret, but also happiness, excitement, and maybe adrenaline?

More than she would care to admit she was just too shy to act on anything beyond her. But when it came to Cloud? Something inside just made her want to push her feelings out.

"If that made you happy - then."

Tifa leaned forward towards Cloud's face and kissed him on the cheek.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Whaa!?"

Cloud now facing Tifa backs to the edge of his bed, losing his normal composure.

He never imagined Tifa making a move on him.

"I- ummm…"

He couldn't deny that it did indeed make him happy

_ Maybe a little too happy? _

He thought to himself.

Tifa leaned in closer at the cornered Cloud.

"Though I'm not sure I can accept not being your first… so-"

She pushed herself on top of Cloud and planted a kiss directly on his lips, Cloud's heart was still beating from her last kiss so this definitely increased his heart rate ten fold. For many minutes Tifa wouldn't break away from him. His attitude slowly went from shocked to enjoyment before he found himself responding to her, until finally they broke away.

"I know I shouldn't be doing that before you have a date with another girl -but I don't know what came over me."

"Don't mention it… I -enjoyed it."

"You did!?"

A big smile took over Tifa, she wanted to continue what was going on. She could take Cloud for herself right then and now.

But then a looming thought of her friend overcame her, Jessie.

She didn't want to lose him but didn't want to betray her friend either.

"Then… remember this feeling Cloud."

She backed away from Cloud and sat back up normally.

"Tomorrow, when you go on your date with Jessie -If you feel more than what you did just now with me… then you'll have your answer."

"Tifa…"

"I expect you to take responsibility for this ok?"

"Yeah."

He knew what she meant.

"Well then, I guess I'll say good night here."

She stands up and makes her way towards the door, opening it and smiling before closing it.

"Good night Cloud."

"Good night Tifa."

_ This is going to be hard to sleep from. _

They both thought.

**The Next Day:**

In the Morning Cloud geared up his normal attire and left his unit. He was surprised to see Tifa waiting for him outside.

"Hey Cloud! Just thought I would give these to you, since you probably don't have any other clothes to wear huh?"

"What's this?"

He examined his clothes to see a v-neck shirt along with some black jeans.

"It's not much but -"

"It's fine. Thank you Tifa."

She turns around and heads downstairs.

"I have to go to work now, have fun tonight!"

_ 'but not too much fun… alright?' _

She worded under her breath as she waved bye.

**_Obtained x1 Shirt_ **

**_x1 Pants_ **

**Later that night**

There were no big missions for Avalanche tonight, which was more than perfect for Jessie.

"I hope he likes the pizza I made for him!"

As she finishes the toppings on the freshly made pizza, Jessie thought about what toppings Cloud  _ would _ like.

"He's not picky is he? Wait what if he is?"

_ Well he's never tried any of the stuff I put on pizza, so it should be alright! _

"I gotta take it seriously tonight if I'm gonna win him over!"

For the most part Jessie knows that her close friends are well advised in how she puts on an act in front of everyone she knows from friends to family.

_ Does Cloud know I'm like that? If he does I don't want him to think I'm leading him on." _

"Speaking of which…"

An image of Tifa crossed her mind.

"I wonder what those two are like?"

_ Could she be a rival to my Sweetheart Cloud!? Oh my maiden heart! _

She jokingly thought to herself.

She definitely knew that Tifa was a rival, but never saw them romantically invested so she could never tell if they were a couple.

"Now that I think about it he never answered me on what he and Tifa were."

She shook her head and made sure the home was clean.

"Bad to dwell on that stuff, I should just focus on -"

There was a knock at the door.

“Jessie?”

_ He’s here! _

“Hey Cloud! Just give me a second.”

She cleans herself off and opens the door to see Cloud wearing casual clothes.

“Whoa look at you! Dressing up nicely for yours truly.”

“How do I look?”

“Adorable like always!”

She giggled and let him inside, Cloud got a good look at Jessie and noticed her casual wear.

Normally she’s covered up from the armor and her long sleeve attire along with the work like pants she normally wears out on missions. This time she was wearing a normal blue tank top with black shorts that ended just above her knees.

“Dressing comfortably?”

Jessie winks at him and closes the distance by hugging him.

“You like it? I wanted to go for the ‘Im living with my boyfriend’ look.”

She whispers in his ear.

“You're probably used to seeing it all the time with Tifa don’t you?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.”

Now that he does recall Tifa’s attire he blushes and remembers the night before.

_ Oh shit I made him think of another girl! _

She plants a kiss on his cheek and backs away.

“What?”   
“That was for thinking of another girl when you're with me!”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Ummm… anyways! You hungry?”

Cloud let off a smile and walked closer to her.

“Just as hungry as you -I guess.”

“Great! Why don’t you sit down on the couch and i’ll grab the food.”

Cloud agrees and moves over to her couch, he reaches his back to put his sword down but realizes he didn’t bring it with him.

_ Oh Yeah. Out of habit I guess. _

Hoping that Jessie didn’t notice he sits down and closes his eyes attempting to let the embarrassment pass.

“Here we are!”

Cloud opens his eyes to see Jessie putting down the pizza along with a couple of plates and drinks. He looked at the topping on top and couldn’t recognize any of the ingredients used.

“Hope you're not picky!”

She bends over slightly in front of him pointing her finger and winking at him.

“Well I wouldn’t know what any of these toppings are so rest assured I won’t be picky.”

“That’s true! I guess I didn’t have to worry then.”

“Worry?”

Jessie stands back up and takes a seat beside Cloud.

“It’s nothing.”

Looking at the pizza in front of them she grabs a slice then brings it over to Cloud.

“Do you want me to feed you Darling?”

Clouds lets out a sigh and looks away from her.   
“I can feed myself.”

“Aww look at you! Just a little teasing and your acting like this!”

“Well are you done teasing me?”

“Of course not! Now saw ‘ahhh’ would you?”

He brings up his hand to stop her but she intervenes with her free hand and holds onto it.

“No escaping this one im afraid! It’s just you and me this time tough guy.”

Letting out whatever grunts were left he takes a look at the pizza then back at Jessie, he closes his eyes once more and opens his mouth.

“Now that’s more like it!”

She feeds him a bit of the pizza then takes a bite herself.

“So? How does it taste?”

Finishing his bite he looks down at the remaining slices of pizza and grabs one for himself.

“It’s good.”

A big smile took over Jessie’s face and her emotions lit up.

“Really!? You really think it’s good!?”

“Yea… I like it. I can’t tell what any of this stuff is but I like the way you combine them.”

“Now that’s more like it!”

She lands a hug over Cloud and rubs her face next to his.

“I knew under all that merc act was an adorable nice guy!”

Cloud tries to move her away but is unsuccessful, she seemed to be giving off a strong grip so he wouldn’t be able to escape.

“How am I supposed to eat like this?”

She lets go of him and picks up her previous slice from the table.

“Well if it’s to eat more of my cooking I guess i’ll let go of you for now.”

Both of them continued to eat for the next while, with Jessie watching Cloud eat the whole time.

_ I wonder if he eats with Tifa? They live next to each other right? _

But she didn’t want to bring Tifa up during her own date.

_ I shouldn't give him the chance to think about her! _

“You full?”

“Hmm? No no i'm fine! Why do you ask?”

“You stopped eating all of the sudden. Thought maybe you had your fill.”

She took a moment to observe the table and noticed it was almost done.

_ Did he eat almost everything!? _

“I’m doing fine, how about you? Must have been hungry to eat that much!”

He finishes another slice and wipes down his hand with a napkin from the table.

“I told you earlier didn’t I? The pizza was good.”

_ Did he like it that much? Wow I guess that’s one way to impress a woman. _

“So? What do you wanna do next?”

“Next? I thought you just invited me over for Pizza.”

“Oh please don’t tell me you're  _ that _ dense.”

Jessie once again corners Cloud at the edge of the couch blocking any exit he could have taken.

“Well I…”

Cloud wasn’t that dense. He knew there would be more than just Pizza. But after what happened the previous night with Tifa he couldn’t stay concentrated and didn’t want Jessie to take advantage of him in his current state of mind.

“You didn’t think I would let you off that easy did you? You're in the den of the enemy right now, and she doesn’t plan on letting you leave just yet.”

“The enemy? Who? You?”

That was his small attempt as a comeback, but he couldn’t even keep his eye contact with her.

“Then what exactly am I to you hmm?”

Her body closing in on Cloud’s until she was completely on top of him, only being kept up by her arms and knees.

“What kind of question is that?”

**_______________________**

**“I don’t know”**

**_______________________**

**“You're a friend.”**

**_______________________**

**“You’re a good teammate.”**

**_______________________**

“You’re a good teammate.”

Was all he could muster while feeling trapped under her.

“That’s an interesting answer Cloud, what happened to the lone wolf merc?”

She couldn’t help but laugh it out.   
“So then you  _ did  _ feel happy when we made it out of the Sector 7 plate? You think of us as a team now?”

“Is it that funny?”

“I'm sorry I couldn’t help my laughter, but… I'm happy you think of me more than just another job.”

“If I did I wouldn’t have come here y’know?”

“I guess that's true, afterall the strong well abled Cloud is under my mercy right now. This is not a sight I thought I would ever see!”

She leaned in closer over Cloud's face until she was only a couple of centimeters away.

“So what’s wrong? You can’t push me off? Or you don’t want to?”

Cloud’s head was a full maze at the very moment. He couldn’t stop thinking of Tifa on one side, and on the other he was blanked out from Jessie’s advances with her statements calling him out on his answer, adding to his frustration. By the time he could even try to collect himself Jessie was practically on top of him and he wasn’t fighting back.

“I…”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before? Not like the reward I gave you but...”

She whispered and stared deeply into Cloud’s eyes. He could tell this wasn’t another tease, there was a serious tone in her voice and the smile she had quickly faded.

However in that moment a sudden flashback of his kiss with Tifa popped in his head, and he couldn’t bring himself to answer her.

“So… you have huh?”

She was slightly disappointed with not being his first.

“Was it Tifa? Your first…?”

Cloud didn’t answer her, but she could feel his body react to Tifa’s name. The grip she held over him tightened. It was easy to figure out they must have been close since they already knew each other however, it still bothered her that something  _ did _ happen between them.

_ She’s already a step ahead of me… is that it? Well not this time. _

Hiding her frustration she acted before Cloud could pass this off as ‘just another tease’ and planted her kiss on him. Locking her lips with his, Jessie kept pressing forward and didn’t break off for a few minutes. After she was done she let go of him and slowly sat back up, helping Cloud as well.

“Cloud I…”

“You really have a way of getting inside my head, I couldn't even think straight.”

He let out a small laugh at how he lost his composure. Then took his time to look at Jessie who looked as though all that bravado she had just seconds earlier left her and she was back to looking like the shy scared girl putting up a front.

_ Should I apologize? I did force it on him… _

Meanwhile Cloud remembered what Tifa said last night.

_ “If you feel more than what you did just now with me… then you'll have your answer.” _

“It’s a wonder Tifa knows what to say, she pretty much knew this would happen.”

“What do you mean? Did Tifa say something!?”

**_____________**

**Kiss her.**

**_____________**

**Don’t kiss her.**

**_____________**

Cloud leaned forward and gently held Jessie’s face as he leaned in and kissed her. Jessie’s face lit up with surprise that for a moment she could almost cry from the shock value.

He breaks off the kiss but Jessie is quick to react and wraps her arms around him, embracing Cloud and continuing the kiss that broke just seconds earlier. He responds by wrapping his arm by her lower half and lifting her up and placing her on top of him. As soon as he lifted her up she knew what he was trying to do and lifted one of her legs up so she could mount him easier.

About ten minutes passed and they finally broke off. Both of them were breathing heavily and were beginning to work up a sweat.

“If it helps… that was actually my first time kissing like that. I already gave you my first kiss on the cheek.”

This made Cloud blush and tightened his hug on her.

“I can’t deny that it does make me a little happy.”

“It better make you happy! Despite my flirtatious advancements I'm not that easy to get y’know!”

They both laughed and looked deeply at each other. This was the first time in so long that Cloud felt so comfortable with someone. It was almost as if he wasn’t a First Class SOLDIER and he was just a regular guy with a normal life.

“This was fun. Thank you.”

“Well the kind of ‘fun’ we had doesn’t come free y’know!”

“Almost sounded like another proposition. So what do you want?”

“Aww would you look at that sharp as ever. It’s pretty obvious what I want. I want you Cloud!”

“I’m here aren't I?”

“You know that’s not what I mean!”

She plants a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I want you to be my boyfriend!.”

“I don’t know how much longer I plan to stay in midgar…”

“You're still… planning on leaving?”

“I don’t have a reason to stay anymore.”

“Then…”

She lightly presses her head on his.

“I’ll be your reason.”

“Wait… I don’t-”

“No matter what you say Cloud… it won’t matter. From now on I'm going to be your reason for staying… ok?”

“But-”

She could feel his hesitancy and backed off from him and pouted.

“Then do you wanna leave me all alone here?”

“Well I don’t-”

She was cutting off every reply he attempted to give. She stood up and turned her back on him.

“If you leave then who will protect me on our future missions?”

Cloud felt a pain in his chest. He was remembering flashbacks of their missions together. Even though it wasn’t a whole lot it was still very fun for him.

“Jessie-”

She turned around and put up a fake smile.

“Psych!”

But Cloud could tell she was faking it. At that moment he realized that she really  _ did _ want him to stay. Jessie wanted him to be her boyfriend, she imagined future missions together and spending time just like this.

_ Is this alright? For me to want something like this? _

“I get it Cloud, you're a merc right? If you have to leave then you better go now! Besides, my roommates should be coming home soon.”

She didn’t look at him, just waiting for what would happen next.

**___________________**

**Leave now.**

**___________________**

**Say something.**

**___________________**

**Hug her from behind.**

**___________________**

Cloud stood up and gripped his hand. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Jessie and hugged her from behind.

“Cloud!?”

“If… If I stay…”

Her chest tightened in expectation for his next words.

“If… you're ok with me… I’ll stay here with you.”

“Really!?”

She turned around and hugged him tightly, tears running down her face.

“You’ll be mine? I promise I won’t trouble you! I’ve never really dated before but i’m sure we can figure it out and- “

Cloud cuts her off by kissing her passionately to her surprise.

“I’m already yours, so calm down would ya?”

“You're right, I'm just really happy that’s all.”

“I better get going, you said your roommates are coming back soon right?”

“Ah about that…”

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“I lied about that!”

She rubs that back of her head and laughs. Cloud lets out a sigh and holds her by the waist.

“So? How long do I have?”

“Well you see…”

She hesitantly laughs.

“They will actually be gone the whole night.”

“What… does that mean?”

Cloud suddenly feels like he’s played right into her hands.

_ She definitely didn’t just have a pizza dinner in mind… _

She leans back and lets the strength of his arms hold her in place as she puts her flirtatious face back on, winking at him with her arms around his neck.

“Wanna stay the night?”

**______________**

**Sleep with her.**

**______________**

**Go home.**

**_____________**


	2. Sleep with her (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud decides to sleep with Jessie, things get pretty heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would really like to thank everyone who commented on my story! Your feedback was all amazing and I am really glad you all enjoyed it.  
> So to people's request here is the option where you sleep with her! Please keep in mind that this is a 18+ Chapter. He is 100% 'Sleeping' with her tonight.  
> If you prefer to keep it non 18+ I would suggest not reading this chapter. As for the people who asked for a Tifa ending, I will gladly write one out since we all Love Tifa so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

There was a small lump in his throat when he spoke up.

“You want me to… stay the night?”

Jessie leaned in closely and whispered in his ear.

“That’s right, something wrong with that?”

“Wait a moment Jessie!”

Cloud took a step back but still let his arms hang around her waist.

“What’s wrong? You're my boyfriend now aren’t you? You said so yourself!”

He looks away from her while trying to think of any reason to get out of the situation. He wasn’t particularly against the idea but Cloud felt nervous from his lack of experience.  _ Especially _ when it came to sleeping with women.

“I did say that… but-”

Jessie could tell how nervous Cloud was. Afterall, it took everything she had just to get him as her boyfriend. While she  _ was _ happy that everything had gone her way so far, Jessie hated to admit that up to this current point in time she didn’t exactly plan ahead. Mostly because she was somewhat mentally prepared that he would put the cold shoulder act and just brush off sleeping with her as an option to the side.

_ I can’t believe he didn’t brush off the idea...This is just too adorable! There’s no way I'm letting a chance like this slip by me! _

“ _ Your girlfriend _ wants to sleep with you! Are you denying her maiden heart!?”

Looking deep into his eyes, she doesn’t allow him even a moment to look away from her. Nodding her head left to right in response to Cloud whenever he tries to look away.

Cloud himself was too distracted to even notice the slight blush on her face since she was just as nervous despite her forwardness towards him.

“You don’t want to?”

“No it’s… not like that at all.”

Giving himself a moment to relax he lets out a deep breath and looks at Jessie, now noticing the blush on her face.

“Don’t laugh alright?”

He closes his eyes and tries to remain calm, Cloud was never one to openly let people know more about himself.

“I’ve never dated anyone before so… needless to say i’ve never slept with anyone either…”

Jessie's eyes widened in a slight surprise with his answer.

“Is that it? I’ve never slept with anyone before either.”

“Well it’s a surprise how you can be so confident right now.”

“I can only be this confident because it’s  _ you _ Cloud.”

The moment he heard that his chest tightened and he could feel a rush in his body.”

_ This girl… she really knows how to get to me. _

“Ok ok I get it! You got me alright?”

There was a moment where he could have sworn her eyes lit up.

“I’ll sleep with you if that’s what you want alright?”

“That’s not a nice way to put it! C’mon Cloud say it more romantically!”

“Do I have to?”

“You make it sound like you really don’t want to sleep with me!”

Cloud let out a small grunt and stayed silent for a moment.

**_______________**

**Stay Silent.**

**_______________**

**Say it properly.** **  
** **_______________**

“I… want to sleep with you too.”

Jessie stood there silently, her eyes widened and her mouth closed shut. She couldn’t bring herself to say something after hearing something so direct. Even the eye contact she tried so hard to keep was easily broken and the room remained silent.

_ What do I say!? What am I supposed to say!? I know I wanted him to say it more romantically but that’s so direct! _

“Did I…”

Cloud after sometime breaks the silence between them.

“Did I say it wrong?”

“Huh!? Well no… maybe you said it a little too well?”

“What? How does that work!?”

_ I must be the luckiest person right now _

She pounces on Cloud and hugs him tightly.

_ I’m never gonna give you up! _

“Oh Cloud! Aren’t you just the best!”

“I should be saying that to you, shouldn’t I?”

Both of them broke the hug off just a little to look at each other, then put both of their faces close enough until their foreheads touched. It only lasted a few seconds though as Cloud plants another kiss over Jessie. The two kept going and didn’t bother breaking off for some time. It seemed they were in their own world this time.

**Meanwhile back at the bar.**

“I’ll be heading out now Barret!”

“Hmm? Yea see you tomorrow!”

Tifa smiles and walks out the bar ending her shift for the night.

Once she makes it back home she unlocks the door and heads inside before stopping halfway.

_ I wonder… if he’s home yet. _

She takes a peek past her door to look at Clouds door. After taking a moment to decide she closes her door and walks over to Cloud’s unit, giving herself a few seconds before knocking on the door.

“Cloud?”

No Answer.

_ He wouldn’t mind if I…  _

She slowly opens the door and takes a peek inside. After confirming he wasn’t home she decides to walk inside and closes the door behind her. His sword can be seen in the usual place against the wall near his bedside.

It was quiet. Tifa stood by the doorway not doing anything for a while. At some point she even questioned herself on why she was even in his room to begin with.

_ I wonder when he’s coming back… _

She walks over and sits on top of his bed. Feeling his bed sheets with her hand she looks over at his pillow and gives off a small smile. Her eyes then travel up to see his sword. She moved up the bed and stretched out her arm to hold the handle, after taking some time to stare at it Tifa’s hand ran down the hilt gently and slid her finger tips over the blade itself.

_ I wanted to talk to him again. _

There was nothing in particular she had in mind that she wanted to talk about. Just having the chance to casually chat with him was enough for her. After she was done with the sword Tifa allowed herself to simply drop her body and lay down with her head plopping on his pillow.

“He’s been gone for while now…”

_ "Tomorrow, when you go on your date with Jessie -If you feel more than what you did just now with me… then you'll have your answer." _

“I wonder how the date went.”

It wasn’t a question she wanted answered. However, deep inside she already knew and just didn’t want to think about it too much.

_ If it didn’t go well he would have been back by now,since he’s not back yet…” _

Tifa gripped the bed sheets with a clenched fist and began to feel her eyes water.

“So that’s how it is…”

Mixed emotions began to swirl inside. Part of her is happy that both her friends seem to like each other, this means Cloud would be happy with Jessie. It would mean he would probably stay in Midgar. It would mean she could see him everyday before going off on a mission. It would mean she could continue being neighbors with him. She wouldn’t have to worry about him leaving anymore. He’s right within her reach.

_ So why… _

_ Why does it hurt so much? _

_ Why does he seem even farther from my reach? _

_ Why did it have to be Jessie? _

_ Couldn’t I make him just as happy? _

She continued crying, questioning everything and letting out her cries out into the pillow.

“If only… If only I told him how I felt way earlier…”

_ Would things have turned out differently? _

Tifa suddenly remembers everything she’s lost in the past. Her family. Her Home.

_ And now I've lost Cloud too… _

The grip she had on the bed sheets loosened up as Tifa’s eyes gently closed and she drifted off to sleep.

**Back at Jessie’s place.**

“Really!?”

“Is it that weird?”

Jessie was laying down in her bed with Cloud sitting close beside her.

“How is it not Cloud? You sleep in bed while still wearing your armor!”

“It’s something I'm used to, I always have to be prepared incase of an attack.”

She let out a small laugh.

“Well I can’t stop you. But you better not think you're gonna be wearing armor with me tonight!”

Cloud grunted lightly and raised his voice at her in response.

“I know that! I’m not wearing any armor to begin with!”

Her laugh was louder this time.

“I’m just teasing you! No need to get all defensive!”

Jessie couldn’t help but burst out with more laughter.

Cloud let out a sigh and leaned back to lay down in bed beside her, but Jessie stopped him by putting her hand on his back.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He raised an eye at her but couldn’t tell what she was getting at.

“What?”

She winks at him and tells him in slow words.

“Take -of -your -shirt!”

“You want me to take it off now?”

He pinches the edge of his shirt and looks over at her.

“It’ll just be a hassle to take off later, so take it off now and let me enjoy the tease.”

Gripping both sides of the shirt Cloud pulls it up and removes it with ease.

Jessie took the opportunity to eye up Cloud's body and couldn’t but admired his nicely toned body. She already knew he had a fit body from all the heavy work he does with his sword and athletic ability. By no means was he fully muscular especially in the arms but she couldn’t deny that he did in fact have muscles and despite having a fairly slim like body he was well built as a merc should be.

“Wow look at you! A nice body with a cute face? I’ve really outdone myself!”

“Are you talking about yourself?”

She winked at him and pulled up her shirt slightly to tease him.

“Yep! I’ve outdone myself in finding such an adorable guy. The fit body is a bonus of course!”

“I’m pretty sure all SOLDIERS have the same type of body, we have to stay fit for battle.”

“Yes yes Mr.Modest SOLDIER.”

“Can I lie down now?”

“You wanna lay down when you're gonna be all over me in a few minutes?”

She lifts herself up and slightly wraps an arm around Cloud’s neck.

“Or did you want me on top of you?”

**_______________________________**

**Continue to stay on top of her.**

**_______________________________**

**Let her be on top of you.**

**_______________________________**

Cloud removes her arm and slowly pushes Jessie down until he is completely on top of her, both her arms being held down by the wrist. She couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Cloud taking the lead. For the most part she’s been the one teasing him the whole time and egging him on to make a move.

“You look surprised.”

“Pretty dominant hold over me don’t you think?”

He lowers himself to kiss Jessie, eventually lowering his elbows on the bed to hold himself up. She slightly opens up her legs and lets one of Cloud’s legs take position in between them. After a few minutes Jessie breaks her arms free from Cloud and wraps them around his neck, while one of her hands plays around with the back of Cloud’s hair and the other gripping on his lower neck.

When they broke off Cloud lowered himself and began kissing her from the neck down, slowly letting each kiss have an effect on her. Jessie kept her mouth closed but the slight sound of moans would escape her after each kiss with a warm feeling of his hands sliding over her skin as he raised her shirt and held it up exposing her chest. Cloud took a good look at her before continuing his kisses. Taking his sweet time from the middle of her chest down to her under breast, letting out small exhalations of his breath in between each kiss. This had an exhilarating effect on Jessie as her skin became ever so sensitive, leaving her eyes closed she took in and focused on the slightly ticklish feeling from each of his kisses but would let out a heavy breath of pleasure when she felt his hot breath on her. The pleasure of teasing she felt would become tortures once he reached her belly, it was a constant back and forth of tickle and pleasure at the same time leaving her to breath faster with shortness of breath. The sensitivity that Jessie could feel over her belly was too high for her to handle, she would grip the bed sheets with one hand and slightly grip Cloud’s hair with the other.

_ Wow he’s never done this before right!? This feels too good. _

Soon after when Jessie could muster up the strength to open her eyes she looked down at Cloud having his way with her and couldn’t help but  _ Love _ what she was seeing.

_ Who would've thought he could be this aggressive. _

When he was done with the flurry of kisses he took her shorts and began to remove them. Jessie stopped him for a moment and took it upon herself to remove her shorts.

“I don’t want to see what your teases are like down here, you’ve already got me feeling it merc.”

He lets out a smirk and looks up at her.

“Can’t take it anymore?”

“You have  _ no _ idea.”

Repositioning for what's about to happen next, Cloud put his face in front of her wet core, he noticed how moist she became but Jessie became embarrassed with him having a full view of her. Compared to just minutes ago she felt this was a much more embarrassing way of exposing herself to him. She tightens a hold over Cloud’s head with the inner part of her legs holding him in place but he easily loosens the hold and spreads them out again before putting himself to work on her. Starting out lightly on the bud of her core Jessie shoots her head up and opens her mouth letting out light moans, the pleasure she was feeling was much more immense than the kisses from earlier.

_ His tongue…! I’ve never felt like this before… _

_ The grip over his head tightened as he began to go deeper down and picked up his speed. _

She felt a surge of pleasure jolt through her body, for a moment it felt like her body was telling her to back up so she could take a breather, but with the amount of pleasure she was feeling Jessie does the opposite and pushes Cloud’s head more.

_ This feeling… it feels so good… _

Cloud responds by being more aggressive with a mixture of slow and fast paced movements. Pleasuring her with a fast simple motion before burying his mouth deeper in her core with an aggressive slower motion allowing Jessie to feel more of his tongue working his way up and down.

“Hnnn… Cloud!”

After a while of just moaning out loud she finally lets out his name. Her breath became hotter and the surge of energy in her body began to feel like adrenaline. She couldn’t tell if her senses were numbing or were just really sensitive but Jessie couldn’t care less. Her mind was now filled with wanting Cloud more than ever, everything she was experiencing was new to her and she was loving every minute of it. Jessie tried to look down at Cloud with her vision being blurred from the lack of breath and intense pleasure distracting her. Her hips began to move over his face and used the grip over his head to hold him in position, she was essentially rubbing herself out using Cloud’s mouth as her toy. Cloud could only get a glimpse of her lustful face before he was no longer in control and at the mercy of Jessie.

Jessie knew this was no longer Cloud pleasuring her but rather she was using him to pleasure herself. But since she was in a wave of constant pleasure the very thought of her using Cloud turned her on much more.

_ Cloud… hnnn… Cloud… Cloud! _

Jessie had no idea how much time passed, but slowly she felt like something was coming out, her body tightened and she began to shake uncontrollably.

“Cloud! I-”

He couldn’t reply but Cloud could feel seconds earlier that her body was tightening immensely around him as he kept going at her, trying to sync with her uncontrollable movements.

“Oh God I can’t- I- I-”

She shook her head and tensed up immediately. Her eyes shutting in pleasure as she screamed out Cloud’s name.

Her body had reached a most pleasurable climax. Jessie’s body arched upwards as she kept Cloud’s head in place but gripping it like no tomorrow. It took a few minutes for her senses to calm down and slowly come back to her. She let go of Cloud who was taking heavy breaths of air and rubbing the back of his head where she was holding him.

“Cloud! Did I- Hurt you?”

After some time to breathe he sits down, wipes his face, her juices on full display make Jessie blush.

“I’m fine, didn’t know you could be that rough.”

“Look who’s talking! You're the one that made me feel that good!.”

Cloud couldn’t help but blush in response.

“It was nice actually, seeing you so riled up.”

“I can tell big guy.”

She giggles and points down to see Cloud’s erection under his pants.

“Liked being under my mercy did yea?”

She stuck her tongue at him and sat herself up.

“I don’t know about that, but your moaning definitely got me going.”

Jessie brought herself closer to Cloud and delved her hand inside his pants to grip his hard member.

“So? Ready for the next round?”

“What did you have in mind?

**____________________**

**Give him a blowjob.**

**____________________**

**Mount him.** **  
** **____________________**

“What did you think?”

She mounts herself on top of Cloud and raises herself above him until her entrance is right above his member.

“I want you inside me merc.”

Cloud holds her on the sides of her belly and tilts his head up to look at her.

“I thought you wanted me to be on top.”

“I do! But maybe for the next night, right now I just want to ride you and see if I pass!”

She winked at him and laughed.

“Ha ha very funny.”

Jessie kisses him on the forehead before lowering herself onto him slowly, using her hand to guide his hard member and enter her. She felt a small pain as it was entering down but noticed that it didn’t feel as bad as she thought. Perhaps it was because she was already really wet, Jessie quickly thought to herself. Her moans would quickly return as she let her sweet sounds escape her mouth. But this time she noticed that Cloud flinched and let out a small sound under his breath, closing his eyes and letting the breath escape him.

_ Oh this is going to be fun. _

Once he was fully inside, Cloud could feel the chambers of her core tighten around his member. He felt a surge of pleasure and suddenly felt a jolt. Her tightness wouldn’t loosen though as she brought herself up and began to slowly ride him. Bringing herself up just before his tip and riding back down repeatedly. Jessie would moan loudly as she looked deep into Cloud’s eyes, her once calmed down sensations were quickly beginning to rise again. It felt way more pleasurable than earlier however, this time Jessie was much more turned on from seeing a moaning and pleasured Cloud as she attacked him over and over. 

Cloud couldn’t hide his moans and let them out in such a lustful way it would only make Jessie ride faster. The sudden jolts of pleasure were too much for him and he began to let the lust take over him and he let his senses run loose, he suddenly took both hands and grabbed onto Jessie’s plump ass. Gripping them hard he begins to sync the speed and motion of Jessie’s body riding him. Then he starts to motion her faster, with Jessie keeping up the pace.

“You… _ hah... _ like this… _ hnn... _ Cloud?”

Jess tries to tease him with talk but can’t bring herself to say anything without moaning in between.

“ _ Hnng…  _ maybe a little... too much.”

“ _ Haah…  _ Good… cause I think…  _ Hnnng… _ I could get addicted to you… like this.”

She quickly plants a kiss on Cloud and intensely kisses him with his response being the same.

The faint sound of moans muffled by their kissing continued for a long while before Cloud began to feel a fast rising climax reach him. His hard erection becomes stiffer and Jessie notices right away, responding by taking full advantage to bring herself to a climax.

Cloud quickly breaks away the kiss to warn her.

“Jessie! I-”

“Yea! Me too-“

She arches her back again to prepare for the upcoming climax.

“Cloud! Say my name again!”

Without being able to think he continuously yells her name.

“Jessie!  _ haah-  _ Jessie!... Jessie!”

Hearing her name come out of Cloud’s mouth was enough to bring over the edge. She gripped him tightly and her core squeezed down hard on him, letting herself release the flood of pleasure. She knew the words to bring him over the edge too and yelled them out.

“Cloud!  _ Haah… haah…  _ Release it inside… me!”

In response Cloud grips her tightly and shoves his member deep inside her before reaching an over the edge climax. Releasing his seed inside her they both let out a cry.

After some time passed they both calmed down, his member still inside her. They were both breathing heavily and sweating from the immense heat the two caused. Both exchanging kisses she lifts herself up and lays down on the bed.

“Wow, that was something wasn’t it?”

“Yea i’ll say. Was it really okay to release it inside you?

Jessie smiled and pulled Cloud down to lay down beside her.

“Of course! Besides I'm just gonna make you take responsibility.”

“It’s not like I would leave you anyway.”

“You better not, I don’t plan on letting anyone else have you Cloud.”

“Yea Yea.”

Cloud waved his hand to pass the subject.

“I wonder how everyone will react when they find out we're going out!? What do you think Cloud?”

“Surprised maybe?”

The thought had been lingering in her head the whole time but didn’t want to bring it up. However, she didn’t want to keep letting the thought of Tifa bother her over time so she figured now would be the best time to bring it up.

“You think… Tifa will be okay with this?”

“Hmm…”

Cloud went silent.

“To be honest… I don’t think so…”

“Yea.. I figured you’d say that.”

She continued.

“I know this is awkward to ask after all this but… if Tifa....”

Cloud hugged Jessie and brought her closer to him.

“Don’t worry about it Jessie.”

“I know you still have feelings for her too Cloud…”

Jessie snuggled Cloud’s embrace.

She knew this was something Cloud couldn’t talk about easily but if she had ignored this doubt in her heart it would continue to eat away at her.

There was a long silence in the room.

“Maybe I do.”

He uses his hand to tilt Jessie’s face up and looks her in the eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean I would leave you for her just like that y’know.”

He continues.

“I care about Tifa, she’s someone I will never betray, someone I trust with my life.”

Cloud kisses Jessie on the forehead.

“But I Love  _ You  _ Jessie.”

She blushed for a moment and shuffled her way up to face Cloud.

“I’m glad you're the one I fell for- ”

Both of them closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

“I Love You Too Cloud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this is my first time writing an 18+ story, Hope I could write it well enough for all of you. Please let me know what you guys think about it in the comments below! As always I appreciate feedback. Again to be honest I had a hard time writing this chapter since I am huge Tifa x Cloud fan. I hated putting Tifa in such a position but this is a Cloud x Jessie story! Must commit. Overall I had much fun writing these and hope you guys could enjoy them!


	3. Alternate Route: Tifa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate route where Cloud doesn't go on the pizza date with Jessie. It has the Jessie story but takes a different route towards Tifa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I 'm really happy you guys enjoyed the 18+ story!  
> I really appreciate the feedback. Since it was my first time I was really happy to learn you guys liked it.  
> As requested here is an alternate ending where he ends up with Tifa instead!  
> Oh a few things to keep in mind but this alternate ending is a pretty light heart story. No 18+ in this chapter.  
> Tifa is a beautiful character to write, she can be shy at one point and assertive the next. Much different than writing Jessie, but i still enjoyed it 100%  
> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> Oh remember it's May 3rd! Tifa's Birthday!

**A Small Follow** **Up:**

"Tomorrow, when you go on your date with Jessie -If you feel more than what you did just now with me… then you'll have your answer."

"Tifa…"

"I expect you to take responsibility for this ok?"

"Yeah."

He knew what she meant.

"Well then, I guess I'll say good night here."

She stands up and makes her way towards the door, opening it and smiling before closing it.

"Good night Cloud."

"Good night Tifa."

_ This is going to be hard to sleep from. _

They both thought.

**The Next Day:**

In the Morning Cloud geared up his normal attire and left his unit. He was surprised to see Tifa waiting for him outside.

"Hey Cloud! Just thought I would give these to you, since you probably don't have any other clothes to wear huh?"

"What's this?"

He examined his clothes to see a v-neck shirt along with some black jeans.

"It's not much but -"

"It's fine. Thank you Tifa."

She turns around and heads downstairs.

"I have to go to work now, have fun tonight!"

_ 'but not too much fun… alright?' _

She worded under her breath as she waved bye.

**_Obtained x1 Shirt_ **

**_x1 Pants_ **

**Sometime during the afternoon:**

Cloud was walking through the streets of Sector 7, there was nothing for him to do in particular today so he felt more anxious about the talk he had last night with Tifa. At some point he stood in front of the bar not realizing that a good amount of time had passed.

_ That kiss… _

Raising his hand he gently touches his lips.

_ "Tomorrow, when you go on your date with Jessie” _

_ I wonder… if I should even go to Jessie’s now… _

Tifa suddenly making a move on him was one thing, but he could sense there was something more bothering her. At first, he thought maybe it was just the date with Jessie that made her act the way she did. Add the amount of mixed emotions she was having about the Mako reactor missions and anyone could tell she was in distress. Cloud also thought perhaps she just needed a break.

_ Maybe I should check up on her… keep her company instead. _

While trailing away from the bar and deciding on what he should do tonight Cloud found himself in front Jessie’s door after some time. He never told her that he  _ would _ come over but Cloud thought it would be rude if he ended up leaving Jessie hanging. Especially when she offered to cook for him with such excitement. A few seconds go by before awkwardly knocking on the door, realizing that this was harder to do than he earlier anticipated.

“Coming!”

The door opens slightly and Jessie pops out her head to see Cloud.

“Cloud!”

She opens the door fully and smiles at him. Cloud notices the casual wear she was wearing and eyed her for a moment before looking up at her face.

“You like what you see?”

Jessie winks at him and strikes a cute pose.

“Never seen you in anything except your armor.”

“Oh? And? How do I look?”

“Nice, I guess.”

“Look at you acting so cute!”

She was tempted to hug him but held herself back for the time being.

“So what brings you here? It’s almost evening but you're pretty early.”

Cloud let out a small grunt and placed a hand awkwardly behind his neck.

“About tonight.”

Jessie took a small step back. There was a tight feeling in her chest, gripping the end of her shirt with two fingers. She was really hoping that this wouldn’t end in the way she worried it would.

“Yea?... What about tonight?” Are you… still coming over?”

A small moment of silence hung over them.

**______________________________________**

**“I can’t come over tonight.”**

**______________________________________**

**“It’s nothing… I’ll see you later tonight.”** **  
** **______________________________________**

“I can’t come over tonight.”

The grip over her shirt became tighter.

“What’s the reason?”

“There’s some things I gotta take care of. Someone I have to help.”

“I see.” 

“I can make it up to- “

“It’s fine!”

Jessie loosened up and perked up for Cloud, smiling at him. He could tell she was putting up an act but given the situation that he caused her it didn’t feel right to to bring it up.

“You did say no promises right?”

“Yea.”

“Then it’s all good! Maybe next time merc!”

She clapped her hands together and headed back inside.

_ “Someone I have to help.” _

Jessie didn’t even have to think about who that  _ someone _ was.

_ So that’s how it is, huh? Looks like I gotta try harder next time. _

“Take care of Tifa alright?”

This caught Cloud off guard. He felt his body retract in shock and he reached out with one arm as if to correct her.

“Huh!?... Wait!”

Despite the act she was putting up Jessie couldn’t help but let out a small laugh before closing the door.

_ How did she know? _

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

_ It’s almost evening… _

They both thought.

**Later in the evening.**

Cloud was once again standing in front of Seventh Heaven and had gone home first to change into the casual clothes Tifa had given him earlier. He figured it would be a waste if he didn’t try wearing them at least once.

_ I don’t remember it being so hard to walk inside. _

He was suddenly more hesitant to enter. Whenever he was at the bar it was to get paid or do missions so walking in casually right after hours felt new to him.

_ Maybe I should wait for her outside. _

**____________**

**Wait Outside.**

**____________**

**Walk Inside.**

**____________**

Without trying to think too much about it Cloud forces himself to walk up towards the entrance. He reaches to open the door before it suddenly opens itself revealing Marlene.

“Marlene! you should be getting ready for-”

At the open doorway Cloud sees Tifa right behind Marlene holding onto her hand. The little girl backs up from him in a sudden scare but quickly notices something different.

“Where’s your sword?”

Before Cloud could answer Barret shows up behind them.

“Well would you look at that? Looks like my little girl can talk to ya!”

Barret examines him and notices the casual clothing.

“Must be cause you don’t look threatening at all for once.”

Marlene runs up to Barret and he picks her up gently.

“Now time to get ready for bed honey. C’mon”

“Hmm okay daddy! Can we talk some more later?”

“Of course! After a good night’s rest!.”

Both of their voices trail off until only Cloud and Tifa remain.

“You look good Cloud!”

“Well you are the one who gave me these clothes, I trust your fashion sense.”

Tifa giggles at his response.

“Thanks for the compliment, though im pretty sure I was complimenting you”

Even though she picked out the clothes for him she never imagined she would get the chance to see him wear it.

“So what brings you here? Can I get you anything?”

She turned around and headed behind the bar with Cloud sitting at one of the seats.

“Actually- “

“How was your date with Jessie?”

Tifa hadn’t realized she cut him off. Just the thought of him at Jessie’s was enough to distract her line of thought along with her back being turned away from him.

“Did you have fun?”

“I didn’t go Tifa.”

Shocked by the answer she turns around and stares at him.

“Why? What happened?”

There was worry in her voice.

“It’s not because of me is it?”

“Tifa.”

He could tell she was distressed, distracted, worried, and sad.

“I’m sorry Cloud I didn’t mean to- “

“Tifa!”

He reached out his hand and rested it on top of hers.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Cloud held her hand tightly and helped her calm down.

“I’m sorry Cloud, how about we start over?”

She took a deep breath and smiled at him comfortably.

“What brings you here?”

“I was hoping I could walk you home tonight, maybe spend some time talking things over?”

Tiffa instantly broke eye contact with Cloud, realizing now what’s going on she began to blush and feel the warmth of his hand still holding on to hers.

“So? What do you say?”

She looked down still shy with embarrassment.

“Yea… i’d like that.”

Cloud let out a rare smile but Tifa was still too shy to notice.

“Good, why don’t I wait outside until you finish?”

Slowly breaking her hand away she nodded her head in agreement.

“Alright… Yea. See you in a bit.”

Getting up from his seat Cloud makes his way towards the door and leaves without looking back.

Tifa finished up cleaning the remaining glasses by the sink.

_ I wonder if this means he made up his mind… _

Tifa brought her hand up and traced the lips that kissed Cloud the other night.

_ Does this mean… it’s fine? I don't have to worry about Jessie? _

_ Can I really take him… for myself? _

She spent the next few minutes distracted by her thoughts before remembering that Cloud was waiting for her.

“Oh! I should finish closing up!”

Finishing up speaking to herself, she wipes down the counter and turns off the remaining lights.

  
  


“Thanks for waiting!”

“It’s nothing.”

The two looked at each other and slowly began to walk back to their units.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Huh?”

“You said you wanted to talk about some stuff while we walked home right?”

“Oh. Yea I did say that didn’t I?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think this far ahead?”

“No it’s not that, I just didn’t…”

She was right on the dot.

“Okay. You got me.”

Tifa let out a cute laugh and shrugged him on the shoulder.

“To be honest it’s not far from what I expected you to say.”

“Huh, so you knew I wouldn’t know what to talk about?”

“Pretty much!”

“Gee Thanks.”

Cloud notices that Tifa closed the distance between them with the shrug she did just seconds ago. Without making it obvious he also closes the distance and keeps himself practically arm to arm with her.

“Hey Cloud, do you ever miss Nibelheim?”

“Hmm…”

As he tries to remember he gets a sudden shock to the mind receiving glimpses of himself as a child, then glimpses of himself five years ago.

“Cloud are you ok!?”

The shocks and glimpses disperse moments after.

“I’m fine.”

“Must be hard to talk about huh? I won’t push the subject.”

Cloud reaches over and gently holds Tifa’s hand.

“Cloud?”

“No need to hold back.”

Tifa glances over at his hand holding hers and changes the positioning so that they were now entwined.

“If you say so, then I won’t hold myself back.”

Using the hand that’s entwined with Cloud’s she pulls him towards her and she lands a kiss on his cheek.

Cloud, who was surprised only for a moment, gave out a chuckle and continued walking.

“I can never tell when you're being modest or assertive.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No it’s not bad at all.”

“To be honest doing something like this is already embarrassing for me.”

“You don’t have to force yourself.”

“I know… but if I wasn’t forcing myself would you still be here beside me?”

Cloud couldn’t answer her.

“I’m not like Jessie… but when I realized how taken you were with her…”

“Tifa…”

“So… I'm really happy I could force myself Cloud. Because of that… you're right here. Holding my hand, walking me home.”

“I guess I can’t argue that.”

After some time chatting they eventually reached their rooms. Both of them let go of each other's hands deciding on what to do next.

“Did you want to come inside?”

**_____________**

**Yes.**

**_____________**

**No.**

**_____________**

**Say Nothing.**

**_____________**

“If your not tired already, sure.”

“Yea! It would be a shame if you only walked me home don’t you think?”

“I didn’t really think about it.”

“Really? Well now you have! Come on before it gets cold.”

She takes a hold of Cloud’s arm with both her hands and pulls him inside.

Closing the door behind them Tifa walks over and turns on a lamp emanating light to only a small part of the room.

“Now that I think about it my room still isn’t that different from yours.”

“Well, you’ve got more stuff than I do for starters. Plus your beds on the opposite side of mine.”

“Speaking of which, why don’t you sit on the bed for now?”

Cloud nods in agreement and sits himself at the top side of the bed near her desk.

Tifa doesn’t take off much but the vambrace glove and places it on top of her night stand.

“You don’t sleep with that on?”

“What!? Don’t tell me you sleep with your armor on.”

“It’s a SOLDIER thing.”

Tifa stands in front of Cloud with her arms crossed. Slightly leaning forward as if to lecture him.

“Are you telling me all SOLDIERS wear armor to sleep 24/7?”

“It’s just in case of an attack.”

“Well you're safe with me living next to you!”

Cloud looks away from her adding in a small sigh.

“C’mon, at least sleep without the shoulder armor?”

He seemed reluctant to say anything but knew she wouldn’t let it get past her.

“Alright alright.”

Tifa tilts her head and gives him a warm smile.

“I know I said this before but I still find it funny, thinking we’d never meet again- and then of all places… here we are.”

Taking the opportunity she sits herself beside Cloud and rests her head on top of his shoulder. She takes her hand and once again entwins it with his.

“I always wondered… if you didn’t leave to become a SOLDIER… if you stayed in Nibelheim with me… and we had each other throughout the tough times until eventually ending up here in Midgar… would we have?”

“Would we have what?

“Nevermind it doesn’t matter. After all, you're right here with me now aren’t you?”

“Yea. I'm right here.”

Once again silence took over the room but this time there was no shred of awkwardness between them. It was a warm sensation, a touch of gentleness from both sides as they stayed in position. Hands entwined, leaning on one another. Cloud could feel her hair brushing up against his neck, Tifa could feel his warmth and when she was calm enough she could also feel the light beating of his heart. It almost seemed as if time stopped moving just for them.

“Cloud? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, i'm all ears.”

“You weren’t planning on leaving Midgar anytime soon, were you?”

“I’m pretty sure you already asked me that last night.”

“Then let me reword it for you.”

Tifa raises her and looks deeply into Cloud’s eyes, only being a couple of centimetres away from his face.

“Have you found a reason to stay in Midgar?”

“Well...I- “

Tifa didn’t break eye contact with him, ever so gently yet passionately looking at him.

Without breaking away from her, Cloud notices at the corner of his eye the yellow flower he gave.

_ “Lovers used to give these when they were reunited…” _

_ “Where’d you get that? I can’t remember the last time I saw a real one.” _

_ “How sweet. When did  _ you _ get so thoughtful?” _

Cloud slowly thought back on everything that’s happened since he saw Tifa again. It hasn’t been long but he knew his life began to live up a little after seeing her. He also slowly began to realize the emotions he felt for her way before the events of last night. The kiss they shared only made him realize how he felt about her sooner.

_ “Our house special: the Cosmo Canyon.” _

He remembers the redness of the drink as he looked deeply into Tifa’s eyes.

_ “Beautiful.” _

_ Is it really okay for me to stay here? Do I really need… to leave? _

But he didn’t need to leave Midgar anymore. Cloud found his answer, his reason to stay.

“Yea- I found my reason to stay in Midgar.”

Cloud leaned in right after answering and planted a kiss on Tifa.

After breaking off she blushed but didn’t move away.

“I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but I still want to hear your reason for staying.”

“You just want to embarrass me.”

“No… I want to hear it from you.”

He gave out a light sigh and placed his hand gently around the cheek of her face.

“You're my reason to stay in Midgar Tifa.”

She was much more embarrassed than she anticipated but a surge of both happiness and embarrassment ran through her body.

“Yea- I…”

She couldn’t bring herself to form a sentence.

“Cloud…”

“Yea?”

“I Love You.”

He kissed her once again, then another on the cheek.

“Yea, I Love You too Tifa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty light heart story right?  
> Personally as much as I wanted this to be a little more assertive... this just felt like the right way to go. Whenever I see Tifa I can't help but want to give her such a warm relationship with Cloud. She deserves it!  
> But as always I would like to hear your thoughts! Feel free to comment down below and let me know what your thoughts of the story.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Happy Birthday Tifa!  
> *Update* Most likely I am not gonna continue writing this :) After some time I do feel that the alternate light hearted Tifa route is a nice way to end these. Since this was meant to be One shot story anyway. But thank you and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This is meant to be a one-shot but if you would like please comment below if you would like a 'continuation' from the end I left. Sleep with her?  
> If you would like an alternate ending where he chooses Tifa in the end feel free to let me know! Always enjoying the feedback!


End file.
